


Blooming  C04

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	Blooming  C04

边伯贤是张艺兴很早认识的弟弟，来到韩国第一个亲如家人的男孩。张艺兴看到了他的才华，他身上无限的潜能，成立公司以来第一个签约了他，全心全意地培养成现在无所不能的大明星。可以说边伯贤成就了这间公司，或者是，张艺兴成就了边伯贤。

他崇拜他的哥哥，迷恋哥哥身上的气息，哥哥经常被他逗笑，那他就用最甜最嗲的撒娇让哥哥开心。他很自信地在节目里说着我是lay哥最喜欢的弟弟，他知道自己拥有张艺兴最多的关心，但有些事，他不知道。

就像现在，被戳破了和他人的隐秘关系，张艺兴还是想用最通俗的解释带过。

“伯、伯贤呐，成年人偶尔各取所需，你，你明白吧……”

明白什么？敷衍。面对他总是像面对一个头脑简单的小孩，一只哄哄就好的小狗，这样的张艺兴，让边伯贤时常气极却又无可奈何，他不懂，张艺兴是不是真的没有心。

“哥，你爱我吗？张艺兴爱边伯贤吗？”

清冷的脸上终于显出一丝堂皇：“说什么呢？你是我弟弟，我当然……”

“可你从来没有夸奖过我！”

被指攀关系而延迟出道的时候，一个人在练习室泪汗交织不断跳舞的时候，没有。拿到所有音源榜单和放送节目一位的时候，打破常规以一己之力登顶的时候，没有。

张艺兴夸奖过金钟大唱歌好，都暻秀演技好，金钟仁跳舞好，就连新来的吴世勋，张艺兴都跟老师说过他的潜力很大。所有人都能拥有张艺兴的赞赏，而他边伯贤，得到的永远是无足轻重的关心，还有一句“还可以更好”。

也许是明白的，哥哥最看重的人是自己，在自己身上寄予了最大的期待，只有不松懈的进步和无止境的攀登，才是哥哥想看到的。并非是不爱，只是掺杂了更多更深沉的情愫。

可他也是一个缺少宠爱的男孩，从很小的年纪起就被所有人严格甚至苛刻地要求着，已经习惯了绽开温暖可爱的笑容，取悦粉丝取悦大众取悦张艺兴。但还是会奢求有谁来温暖他，想要哥哥偶尔不要那么界限分明，就像对待一个普通的弟弟那样，轻松地回应他的玩笑，他的亲密，他的……喜欢。

张艺兴好像才意识到自己的错误，他看着面前眼眶通红蓄满泪水的弟弟，颤抖着手摸了摸边伯贤的头：“对不起……是哥的错，伯贤做得很好，是哥要求太高了，总想让伯贤再优秀一点，对不起。”

不要对不起。要哥。

“哥，艺兴哥，你爱我吗？”“爱，我很爱你。”“哥会抛弃我吗？”“没有那一天，哥永远不会离开伯贤。”

边伯贤扣住张艺兴的后颈，鼻尖抵着鼻尖：“那么……”咬上觊觎已久的双唇。

看吧，恃宠而骄，贪婪的小孩。

箍在脑后的手施了很大力气，张艺兴被吮吻了半天才脱离桎梏，一把推开对着他发情的人。“边伯贤！你疯了，这是练习室！”

“练习室不好吗？只有我们两个人。”再次欺身上前，边伯贤紧紧抱住张艺兴，埋首在他脖颈间嗅着令自己情难自抑的甜香。“我是疯了，喜欢哥喜欢得快疯了，藏不住也戒不掉。哥却什么都不知道，不是吗？”

张艺兴有点崩溃：“我把你当弟弟！”

又恢复了那个迷惑心神的笑脸，边伯贤缓缓解着张艺兴的衣服，开口是无比快乐的语调：“可是我爱你呀，你刚才也说了，爱我的不是吗，我们相爱不可以做这些吗？你和钟大是相爱的吗，那你们和我们有什么不同？”

又想到了在作曲室外面听见的淫糜声音，哥哥一向清冷的声线竟也可以那样甜蜜诱人，怎么可以，这样的哥哥怎么可以不是他的。

张艺兴还是一脸说不出话的表情，边伯贤知道，他反抗不了了。狎昵地轻啄那对粉嫩的唇瓣，又转而探进口腔内，勾着香软的小舌交缠共舞，分开之际暧昧地舐去嘴角的银丝。

太美妙了。跟哥哥亲吻的感觉，比无数个夜晚的旖旎梦境都甜美勾人。

把张艺兴轻柔地放在镜子旁的软垫上，边伯贤三两下解开自己的皮带抽出，往地板上狠狠一抽，划破空气和拍打地板的巨大脆响激得张艺兴整个人抖了一下，全身细胞都兴奋地颤抖起来，从身体深处涌出来的欲望让他夹紧双腿。“哥喜欢这种的吧，伯贤知道的哦。”

“没……没有。”张艺兴极力克制住自己狂喜到打颤的牙关和放大的瞳孔，紧绷着嘴唇不敢泄出对于疼痛的渴望叫嚣。天知道他此刻的变态想往，好想下一秒就被弟弟抽打再贯穿，狠狠地。 

“你的表情看上去很想要，哥。”边伯贤褪下张艺兴的外裤，在紧实嫩白的大腿上色情而迷恋地抚摸了一会，紧接着把皮带甩了上去。

张艺兴痛地叫出声。不是那种凄厉的嘶喊，是混杂着满足与欲望的呻吟，想得到更多的无限诉求。但他很快收了声，想到什么似的小幅度扭动，开始无用的挣扎。

来不及了。身下最后一层遮蔽被移去，因兴奋而挺立在小腹上的性器，以及那个，还在往外渗着蜜液的嫩红色穴口，全都暴露在边伯贤眼前。

“哥……”边伯贤一时间竟不敢继续，这个漂亮得过分的部位让他看直了眼，更是不知该怎么对待。

果然是这样的反应吗。张艺兴难得露出带着一丝温柔的笑意，抬眼与边伯贤对视：“哥哥不想让伯贤跟我一起堕落啊，伯贤这么好，你应该得到更好的。”

终于回过神来，边伯贤的表情暗了暗。这就是一直避着他的原因？可那又怎么样？一根手指沾了些分泌出来的液体，在湿透的内壁里搅弄了两下，温柔地俯下身堵住即将出口的呻吟。“哥在伯贤心中就是最好的，怎样都是。”

“不要再放我走了。”

玩弄了一会花穴，又在可怜流泪的阴茎上重重摩挲了几下，边伯贤在人胸口处吻了吻，站了起来。已经被充分挑起欲望的张艺兴满是不解，用湿漉漉的下垂眼向上看：“伯贤……？”

边伯贤脱去上衣，暧昧地朝他笑了笑：“哥哥不是来看我跳舞的嘛，还没有看到呢。”

说完便自己哼着歌，舒展四肢舞动起来。染上情欲有些喑哑的嗓音平添了几分魅惑，边伯贤的舞蹈一向很有自己的感觉，此刻裸着上身，精炼的肌肉让轻松的动作看起来诱人极了。抽了腰带的裤子松松垮垮的搭在胯上，因欲望而鼓胀的部位却明显极了，随着挺腰摆胯的动作晃得张艺兴呼吸一滞。

再顾不得什么旁的想法，欲望当前，张艺兴打开双腿，迷离的眼神看着边伯贤胯间。“破坏我……”

边伯贤从容地脱下裤子，在拽过白皙的两个脚踝时，清楚地听见张艺兴倒吸口气的声音。

腿上被皮带鞭打过的地方发红发热，痛觉神经的刺激诱发对性的渴望，张艺兴看着弟弟发育甚好的男性性征，不可抑制地想要为对方服务，将那硕大全部吞入口中。刚要爬起来的时候，却被边伯贤毫不留情地推倒。“躺好。”

分开那双白皙的腿，边伯贤低下头一点点舔舐起来。体内传来的湿热瘙痒被电流裹挟着席卷全身，皮肤上的毛孔全数扩大，空气中淫糜的声音和气味都刺激着张艺兴的神经。他一旦受不住地蹭动便会受到惩罚，掐上胸前的粉嫩，大腿根的嫩肉，甚至是敏感的龟头和阴蒂。痛觉和快感一并袭来，有些上了瘾的张艺兴几番故意扭动，边伯贤不满地起身咬上颈侧。

“伯贤可以进来了吗？”张艺兴胸膛上下起伏着小声哀求，这太不公平了，天生更为敏感的身体和渴望让他没有丝毫招架的余地。

边伯贤又拿起一旁的皮带威胁：“哥不要乱动。”

看着身上人严肃的表情，不知为什么张艺兴只觉得可爱。他撅起嘟嘟唇看向他的男孩，把自己的手腕并到一起伸向前，平日里的冷清和威严早已全数崩塌。“那伯贤把我绑起来吧。”

边伯贤无声拒绝，没有再看向哥哥的脸，扶着自己蓬勃的性器在穴口磨蹭了两下，缓缓塞进了哥哥的里面。高热紧致的甬道让他一时间忘了动作，直到张艺兴不满地勾过他的脖子轻哼出声，两人才撕咬着缠绵起来，断续的呻吟在疯狂交缠的舌尖处短暂逸出。迫切地想听到哥哥有别于平日的美妙呻吟，边伯贤舍弃了和他接吻，转而一路舔吻肉感十足的胸口，在咬上乳尖的一刻张艺兴的嗓音是最为动听的。

边伯贤没有过和其他人的经验，在张艺兴身上驰骋的的时候却无师自通。他好像只是凭着本能行事，但浑圆的顶端一下下戳刺在敏感点上，又轻易带来灭顶的快感。张艺兴被他凶狠的顶撞弄得有些受不住，听着人黏黏糊糊地喊哥哥，心底生出也许这也是一种注定的想法。

“太…快了……”张艺兴摸着自己被不断顶出形状的小腹，有些失神地喃喃着。

边伯贤想问，有金钟大快吗？哥哥还跟谁做过？强烈的嫉妒心像潮水一样快要把他吞没，他看向张艺兴泛着潮红的小脸，没有问出口。

无言的快速肏动使两人交合处打出白沫，肉体的拍打声混着张艺兴小猫一样挠人的绵长淫叫，让边伯贤无比沉溺于这一刻。扭头瞥见了镜子中两人媾和的模样，张艺兴兴奋地蜷缩起脚趾，甬道一缩一缩的。猝不及防被扼住喉咙，窒息的瞬间刚把手指覆在性器上，还没来得及撸动便跳动了两下射了出来。

意外的高潮让张艺兴有些愣神，边伯贤也惊讶于他对于施虐异于常人的渴望。看着张艺兴高潮中诱人的样子，边伯贤还是饱含爱意地轻轻吻上张艺兴的眉眼，在痉挛的甬道中又抽插了一会，从手背扣住张艺兴的手握在蓄势待发的柱身上，上下蹭动了几下交代在奶白色的胸前。

终于和哥哥相结合的满足感让边伯贤一时间忘了形，他将手指再次捅进湿润的小穴想再来一次，正当他想像张艺兴撒娇让哥哥给他摸两下的时候，甩在张艺兴手边的裤子口袋里的手机响了两声。

张艺兴习惯性掏出来，发现按不开锁屏的时候才反应过来这不是自己的手机。

“灿烈：伯贤哥，我在约好的地方等你了哦。”

TBC


End file.
